Twitter Love
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kurt/Puck. Rachel stumbles across an unexpected conversation on Twitter. Based on the RPing that me and my internet bestie, Mara, have been doing. Also my first bash at Purt Love :


My first bash at Kurt/Puck Love. I've done every other Kurt related pairing, so... :P

This fic is based on the Twitter RPing that me and my interent BFF, Mara (AmnesiaGrrl) have been doing. We're doing Purt Love. Because we're awesome like that :D  
All the Tweets that are in this fic are the actual Tweets that we've sent as part of our RPing, copied word for word. Just so you know.  
Oh yeah, and in the RPing, I play Puck :D

This fic is from Rachel's POV, but any fics that happen after this may not be.

Anyways, enjoy and review the pants off this. If you love me, you'll review :)

Oh yeah, and I don't own Glee, yadda yadda yadda. Although if I owned Chris Colfer and Mark Salling that would be awesome.

* * *

**Twitter Love**

Rachel stared at her computer screen in shock. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She felt slightly intrusive, reading what was probably meant to be a private conversation between two of her peers. But it was on _Twitter_, for God's sake! It wasn't exactly the most private way of communicating! But still, she felt like she should probably stop reading, or come off the page completely, but she just couldn't look away from this surreal conversation.

She knew that Kurt and Puck spoke to each other quite a lot. Their growing relationship was actually quite refreshing to witness. But Rachel had no idea just how close the two boys really were until she decided to check her Twitter that evening.

_**Puckilla_No1 Hummelicious**__ :D I'm walking down the street and grinning like a creepy idiot cos of you. Getting some weird looks. _

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__They're just in awe of your sexiness. _

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__Probably. Doesn't explain why that old lady crossed the road when she saw me smiling though... :P_

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__HAHAHAHAHA _

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__I'm glad I amuse you. She probably thought I was a rapist or something -_- _

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__You give off that kind of first impression xD_

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__Geez, thanks babe! You're sooo lovely to me! -_-_

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__I'm sorry! But I see the way you stare at some people... hahaha_

_**Puckzilla _No1 Hummelicious **__I'm not staring... just thinking about stuff and happen to be looking in their direction. I do stare at you though. A lot :P_

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__Not in a creepy rapist way, right? ;)_

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__No!_

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__;D darn. _

_**Puckzilla No1 Hummelicious **__What, you want me to stare at you like a rapist? I mean, I wanna get in your pants, but in a nice way. _

Rachel nearly choked on her herbal tea when she read that. Puck wanted to... get into Kurt's pants? Rachel continued to follow the conversation, her eyes growing wider with ever new Tweet she saw. Puck was doing some serious flirting, the kind of flirting that she would expect him to do with Santana, so seeing him talk to Kurt like that was just weird.

As the conversation went on, things started to be less flirty and more... romantic? Rachel wasn't sure. All she knew was that at times she didn't know whether to coo at what was being said or be totally freaked out by it.

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__I'm finally home. Talking to you made the journey a little quicker :)_

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__Awww :)_

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__I'm feeling kinda sleepy, but I'd much rather be talking to you all night 3_

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__That's really sweet of you, but don't lose sleep over me!_

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__Why not? I do anyway. At least this way I'll be losing sleep actually talking to you instead of just thinking about you. _

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__My god, Puck. You're amazing 3_

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__I know. But feel free to tell me again :D_

_**Hummelicious Puckilla_No1 **__Your amazing, Noah 3 _

_**Puckzilla _No1 Hummelicious **__Thank you, baby. So are you 3_

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__Thank you! *excited* _

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__Awww, you're so cute when you're excited :D I know I can't see you, but it's super adorable in my head. _

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__hahahaha :P _

Rachel didn't understand when Puck had gotten so sweet. Or had apparently become gay. But she just couldn't look away. There was a part of her that kind of wanted to ask one of them, but she didn't think they would appreciate being interrupted.

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__You're so unbelievably cute, and you're not even trying 3_

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__You are so unbelievably amazing 3_

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__We are an unbelievably, amazingly, adorably awesome couple ;)_

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__I concur vehemently. _

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__Erm... I don't know what either of those words means O_o_

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__Google it :P_

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__You really think I have the energy for that right now? You're the only thing keeping my eyes open :P_

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__You're so cute when you say things like that!_

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__I know :) __I can be cute as well as amazing and a badass. _

Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes at that last remark. Even when he was being uncharacteristically nice, Puck still managed to be completely egotistical.

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__I see that :P_

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__Get used to it, babe :D_

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__I'll try ;D babe. _

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__lol I like it when you call me that. You should do it more often :)_

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__Noah is my babe!_

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__Yeah I am!_

_**Puckzilla_No1 Hummelicious **__And Kurt is MY babe! All mine 3_

_**Hummelicious Puckzilla_No1 **__you got that right! _

As the conversation came to a close and both boys said good night to each other, Rachel sat in front of her laptop, still staring disbelievingly at the screen. That couldn't have just happened, could it? There was no way that Kurt and Puckerman were a couple, and certainly not one that as so... cutesy! But the evidence was infallible and, after looking through as many of Kurt and Puck's old Tweets as possible just to make sure, Rachel could no longer deny that the unlikely pairing were now very much an item.

She wasn't entirely sure whether she was happy about this or not (Puck had never been that lovely in the brief period when _they _were together!) but she knew that there was no way that she could keep this new information to herself.

Rachel grabbed hold of her heavily bedazzled cell phone and called Finn – she had him on speed dial.

"Hi, Finn! Can you keep a secret? Because I have some _huge_ news for you!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my first go at Purt Love!

If you really loved it then why don't you stalk those very same RP accounts on Twitter! **Puckzilla_No1 **and **Hummelicious **:) Do it!

And don't forget to REVIEW, Humble Readers!

xxx

P.S. I really wish hearts and at-signs would show up on FFnet... :/


End file.
